dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Charms/@comment-79.154.136.223-20140113125334
Hi. I am a fairly "expert" player (completed game twice, lv100 warmage then the game deleted my info and started over and I am lv100 sentinel). 1st of all, I think Sentinel is THE BEST class of character, because of the 100% Chance of Critical hit. 2nd: I have a question which maybe some other expert users can clarify to me, ALTHOUGH I already say that I answer these questions to myself, and maybe clarify some things to other users. Well, I correct myself: I am going to perform an ANALYSIS: Star Charms: Soldier adds only up to 10% to Base Damage. Is that BD (then 110% BD), the one multiplied by Agility Charms? Example: 50k BD + 1 lv10 Soldier = 55Damage. With 1 lv10 Agility would it be: A) Crit Damage= (55+50)=105k Damage OR B) Crit Damage=(55+55)=110k Damage? Because then maybe it is more profitable to choose Lightning or Winter Charms, since they add 24%Damage which is NOT Base Damage; and if the Agility Charme ONLY considers Base Damage ("before Soldier", option A), hence doing more damage. So, considering: 50k BD + 1 lv10 Lightning + 1 lv10 Agility = 50 + 12 + 50 = 112k Damage I think that EVEN in put to test vs the best scenario which is, that it ADDS to Base Damage-before soldier, it is ALWAYS more profitable to have a Lightning or Winter Charm in a Star Slot than a Soldier: Circle Slots I constantly build new 100lv pieces of armor and upgrade them to get the Charm Slot of the shape I want. Let's consider what is more profitable in a Sentinel with 100% Critical Chance: 50k BD + 1 lv10 Lightning + 1 lv10 Agility = 50 + 12 + 50 = 112k Damage (as before) vs 2 Agility 50k BD + 1 lv10 Agility + 1 lv10 Agility = 50 + 50 + 50= 150k Damage I think it is WISER to change ALL Star Slots for circle, keeping ONLY 1 Star Slot for the Monk Charm (Increase Attack Speed), which in essence will make you inflict more damage/second Let's put to test now Triangle Slots vs Circle(Agility) 50k BD + 1 lv10 Nature + 1 lv10 Agility = 50 + 25/4sec + 50 = 125 altogether (at the end of those 4secs) vs 2 Agility 50k BD + 1 lv10 Agility + 1 lv10 Agility = 50 + 50 + 50= 150k Damage I think it is WISER to change ALL Triangle Slots for circle, keeping ONLY 1 Triangle Slot for the Ghost Charm (Increase Movement Speed), which in essence will make you be less affected by slowing effects (although you can live without it) As far as Square Slots is concerned, I have Bandit, which makes you practically invincible, let's see (I'll use numbers closer to lv100 damage): 100k BD + 1 lv10 Bandit + 1 lv10 Agility = (100 + 100)k Damage = 200k Damage+ 11k Health Stolen My Current Health (lv100) is approx 280k HP. This 11k is ONLY with the lv10 Charm, IMAGINE with the Blood Arrow Ability, you would add 4,3% to that, hence total in this example of 19,6k Health Stolen. That is like 7% Health GAINED for EVERY shot. And now, if we have LOADS of Agility Charms in other slots... Let's Check for 5 Circle Slots: 100k BD + 1 lv10 Bandit + 5 lv10 Agility = 100k + 5(100k) Damage = 600k Damage + 5.5%(600k) Health Stolen = 33k Health Stolen If we had Blood Arrow Ability lv20 it would be 58,8k Health stolen, which is a 20% Health (in a 280k HP character) GAINED FOR EVERY SHOT. Amazing huh?maybe we can EVEN CONSIDER NOT having Heart Charms, as they are proven UNEFFICIENT! The one that, for me, IS EFFICIENT is the Soul Charm, as it increases your Energy (and I use Quickshot ALL THE TIME). As Soul Charm IS recommended, I would NOT recommend Wisdom Charm, since with a maxed damage, you have A LOT OF DAMAGE/HIT, therefore do LESS NUMBER OF HITS, being MORE useful Energy/s than Energy/hit. Thanks for reading, I hope I helped you!